


Boys, they like a little danger

by Miralana



Series: We don't own our heavens now [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets the woman in a fancy suite in Coney Island, not knowing if his suspicion is justified or not but ready to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys, they like a little danger

Summer 2007, Coney Island

He has no idea what he expected. Some tent in one of the countless amusement parks filled with smoke and bad lightning, some middle aged woman trying to appear mysterious, probably.

What he gets is a nice suite in a fancy hotel, obviously a work place and a young pretty woman – probably mid-twenties – in an elegant but professional blouse and skirt, which makes her walk the small path between business woman and prostitute. Her brown and slightly curly hair comes down to her waist and she smiles as she opens the door and leads him in. He takes care, not to shake her hand now, because he can’t be sure that this isn’t a false alarm. When she leads him to the living room – two sofas, one arm chair all in white – her extremely high shoes make a clacking noise on the linoleum.

“Please sit down.” She says and smiles again.

There’s a phone lying on the small table, but nothing else. Everything about this seems so out of order, that he wouldn’t have guessed it to be a session if he didn’t know better. He isn’t sure if this woman, this so called Sarah No-last-name-given is trying a new form a pretending to be a medium or if she just doesn’t care that everything she’s doing isn’t usual. Neither for a charlatan nor for a _real_ psychic.

“Mr Price, was it?” She asks and Jedikiah nods. There’s no sense in not using his real name. If she’s only pretending it won’t be a bad thing for her to know it and if she’s one of _them_ , she’s probably going to find out anyway.

“I hope you found your way?”

“It wasn’t a problem. I got the directions from a friend who recommended you.”

She smiles politely and crosses her legs. “Must be a good friend, if you believe them with something like that.” At least she’s aware that her salary is immensely.

“Wife of an old colleague from university.” And that is actually the truth, even if he can’t believe that such a smart woman as Diane would actually visit a psychic. And pay such horrendous sums for it.

She nods knowingly, then claps her hands and looks him in the eye. He takes the envelope with the money out of his pocket and puts it on the table.

“Shall we?” She asks.

“Of course.”

“Anything special you’d like to know? You told me on the phone, that you’re looking for absolution from your wife and your child. Because you feel guilty that they’re dead?” She asks and then frowns. “My condolences, of course.”

“It’s been years”, Jedikiah reassures her, not sure if he gave her a concrete number. “I just want to get over it, it’s been eating me up from the inside.”

“I understand completely, guilt is a very powerful thing.” Not that she’d know of such things. But he has to admit, she totally gets the compassioned medium-vibe right.

She holds her hands out, palms upwards and gives him another smile. “Just put your hands in mine, so I can establish a connection to them through you.” Now _this_ is interesting.

The moment her hands touch his, he let’s his wall slide down. There’s no point in keeping it up, if she’s a liar.

But the moment her face freezes, he knows that this isn’t a false alarm. For a moment he thinks about activating the D-chip in his pocket, but the technology is new and he doesn’t trust it at the moment so, he’ll have to do this the old fashioned way.

He doesn’t look away from her face, not even when she tightens her hands around his for a second, trying to guess her next move.

When she smiles in the end, he raises his eyebrows.

“Well, you should have told me it’s Doctor, not Mister.” She says, smile back on her face and there isn’t even the slightest bit of fear in her voice. She’s probably got a hiding it. She lies professionally after all.

“Well you shouldn’t take advantage of humans.”

“They’re so stupid and believe everything, they had it coming.” She shrugs. “At least I’m not hurting someone, unlike you.”

For a second he thinks about defending himself and his cause, giving her the chance to make up her mind, but she speaks first.

“I don’t judge you. Everything needs a hobby.” And then she laughs and yeah, she’s probably crazy. Maybe it’s another side effect of the mutation that they haven’t discovered yet.

“It’s not a hobby, it’s important work.”

“I know”, she answers, eyes flitting down to their still joined hands and she’s right because there’s a big chance that she knows more than everyone else about him. She pulls one of her hands away, to push a lock of brown hair behind her ear, but he’s not going to let go of her other hand, because he won’t risk her teleporting away.

When she uncrosses her legs, there’s a flash of naked skin in his mind that’s definitely not belonging in his memory and the next thing he sees is a black thing coming really close to his head.

_Knocked out by a shoe, that’s a new one._

 

Jedikiah wakes up with a headache, still in the suite, not tied down, not dead. He’s surprised.

Standing up takes him a few seconds, because his head hurts like hell, but at least he doesn’t feel like vomiting so it’s probably not a concussion. That damn shoe. He should’ve seen it coming.

A quick look at the apartment shows him, that there’s nothing there that could lead him to outbreak – can he even call her that? She definitely knows what to do with her powers and she appears to have used them for a long time – so he sighs and picks out his phone. He has a few notes of her on his laptop and he’ll have to pull it together, to make a file for her and give it to Ultra. They would find her sooner that he would alone. On the other side. He isn’t sure if she wouldn’t reveal a few of his most personal secrets just to make him suffer and the worst part, she knows exactly everything he does. Everything about Ultra, about Thanatos, about Roger.

He should probably do this on his own and put a bullet through her head himself. Less risk that way.

He leaves the hotel, strides through the parking garage, when his phones buzzes.

 

> Unknown number 
> 
> _sorry about the knocking out. ftr my shoe didn’t survive it. maybe we can continue this another time? xxx morgan_

 

He stares at the text for half a minute, not sure if this is the work up to blackmailing him or if she’s really just crazy. Then he shakes his head and ignores the text message.

He’s definitely not giving the yet not existing file to Ultra.

And if he saves the number, that’s just professional curiosity. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably going to be more one shots in this series, that explore the growing of their relationship.  
> → [my tumblr](everknowing.tumblr.com)


End file.
